In a system that needs to continue its control even at a time of having a failure in a control device, a system redundancy is provided by multiplexing. For example, a control device disclosed in a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-73748 (Patent document 1) listed below has a double-core CPU, in which one core monitors an operation of the other core by using a watch-dog timer, and when detecting abnormality of one of the two cores, the process performed by the abnormal core is born/performed by the other core in an alternate manner.
However, in the configuration of the patent document 1, the two cores uses one peripheral circuit in a shared manner, which makes it impossible to perform the process of the abnormal core by the other core once abnormality is caused in the peripheral circuit.